Piedmont Youth Orchestra
The Piedmont Youth Orchestra is a non-profit organization which consists of three ensembles: the Junior Orchestra, for elementary string players, the Chamber Ensemble, for middle school to high school aged string players, and the Wind Ensemble, for middle school to high school aged wind players. History Originally named Chapel Hill’s Children’s Orchestra, Piedmont Youth Orchestra began under the direction of Dorothy Alden at UNC-Chapel Hill in 1962. Miss Alden, a violinist with the North Carolina Symphony, wanted to introduce children to the study and performance of the orchestral repertoire, teaching the traditions of the past to create the musicians of the future. Junior Orchestra The Piedmont Junior Orchestra, conducted by Leslie Alperin, is an ensemble of string players in elementary and middle school. Repertoire is varied, with an emphasis on musical quality and appeal, and interesting parts for all sections. Chamber Ensemble The Piedmont Chamber Ensemble is an auditioned group of middle and high school strings players who are committed to developing their musical skills and responsibility through serious work. Independence, cooperation, and an appreciation of music are fostered. Wind Ensemble The Piedmont Wind Ensemble, conducted by Sandra Svoboda, is a small group of woodwind and brass players in middle and high school. Repertoire includes music that is mostly classical with a little jazz included. Directors Leslie Alperin Leslie Alperin has been working with young musicians since graduating from the University of Michigan in 1971. After ten years in the elementary school classroom, Leslie moved to Fairbanks, Alaska where she directed public school orchestra programs for grades 4-12, con-ducted the North Star Strings, and performed with the Fairbanks Symphony, the Arctic Chamber Orchestra, and the Aurora String Quartet. Since moving to Chapel Hill in 1988, Leslie has taught private cello lessons for chil-dren as well as adults; her student cello choir, "Red Hot Celli Peppers", is a local favorite. She has performed with several chamber and orches-tral ensembles, and has directed the Piedmont Junior Orchestra since 1995. In addition to her studies in music and music education, Leslie has extensive Orff, Suzuki Method, and Early Childhood training and certification. Sandra Svoboda Sandra Svoboda, conductor of the Piedmont Wind Ensemble, holds a music education degree from Indiana University and an MBA from Elon College. She taught middle school band in Chapel Hill-Carrboro schools, and has been teaching French horn and trumpet privately for over twenty years. Sandra is the founder and director of the Country Brass Camp for middle school brass musicians. She also founded and operates Allegro Music Sales, Inc., which provides sheet music for brass and woodwinds. Sandra plays French horn with various groups, including the Chapel Hill Philharmonia, and Wood, Brass, Ivory, and performs in pit orchestras for the Durham Savoyards and the Long Leaf Opera. Distinguished Alumni * James Taylor * Dawn Hannay of the New York Philharmonic * Sandy Yamamoto of the Miró Quartet * Jennifer Curtis of the J Quartet External links * http://piedmontyouthorchestra.org/Default.htm Piedmont Youth Orchestra Website * http://youtube.com/watch?v=XRTgxQx0J6Y Video of 2007 Winter Concert Category:Youth orchestras Category:American orchestras Category:Non-profit organizations based in North Carolina